Rapunzel
by fanfictor40
Summary: When Regina enacts the curse, what if she put Snow white in a castle where she had to watch her old friends walk around not knowing who they are. Review please I don't know if I should keep going!
1. Chapter 1

When Mary Margret and the other fairy tale characters arrived in storybrooke instead of Snow white losing her memories Regina locked her in a tower in the woods where she could see her fellow friends walk around living a life that they aren't supposed to be living.

When Snow white first arrived Regina was nowhere to be found she Snow tried many ways to get out of the castle but it was useless she was trapped. She saw everyone in storybrooke happy and content they didn't even remember her. They all acted like it didn't matter, which was even worse more the fact she was locked in a tower with no food or water.

The first time she saw Regina after the curse she had short black hair, and she wore strange clothing like a suit just darker. Regina brought food with her also why Snow thought why Regina had not done to her what she had done to the rest of them?

Regina used a later to come up on the side of the tower when she got up Snow stood waiting. Regina said "so I see you haven't died of hunger, well good thing I did not waste my time by coming here."

Snow looked Regina up and down before saying, "What have you done Regina, where are we, where's charming."

Regina placed the food on the floor and said "you ask a lot of questions for a prisoner, but so be it they have forgotten who they are, so there can be no more happy endings."

Snow then said "what about me I am not cursed, why curse everyone and not me." Snow sat down next to the fire wonder in her eyes.

Regina said "sweet Snow I always knew you were not the smartest but I have never seen you as this stupid. Think, it's not like you don't have time. "Regina laughed at this knowing full well that Snow did not think it so funny.

Snow stood up and said "so you're going to lock me here and let me watch as you ruin everyone I have ever loved live, everyone good."

Regina walked over to Snow placing her hand upon Snows cheek and said "oh you're right about that, but it will be much more because I am going to make you suffer everyday of your miserable life." She was now clutching Snow possessively as she whispered, Snow feeling Regina's heated breath on her cheeks, anyways you belong to me now, I can do anything I want with you and you don't have any power to stop me, a princess locked in a tower, the only difference here is no prince charming is here to save you this time."

Snow said "where is he I have not seen him around, Snow feeling the hurt hit her like a ton of bricks whispered you killed him, tears forming in her eyes, you evil witch this wasn't enough for you, you had to kill him too."

Regina placed her finger on Snows red lips to quite her down and said "oh, poor Snow he is not dead he is just asleep, and that is where he will stay for a very long time." Regina took her finger away and let Snow go and went for the basket she brought and took out a long chain and said "you will where this around your ankle so I know you won't be getting out."

Snow stood and said "why would I do that Regina, so I have even less chance of saving the people I love."

Regina said "because if you don't not only will I starve you to death, your prince charming won't survive either, only you and me and Snow I don't think you want this." Snow pulled her dress up so her leg was showing up to her knee.

Snow said "congratulation, Regina you have won, you can lock me up do anything you want with me just don't hurt my loved ones." Regina strode over to Snow and placed her hand on her thigh, locking the chain around her ankle before locking it and throwing the key in her pocket.

Regina said "that's a good girl, now I am going to go there is enough food and water to last you a couple weeks, I will be back with more."

Snow looked up teary eyed and said "you're leaving, what I to do in here am, I will go crazy all alone."

Regina said "Alone is all I have ever wanted, Snow you have nobody, you're all alone and that is how you will stay for the rest of your existence."

Snow grabbed Regina's hand in a small cry for a little comfort and said "I know that you love me, deep down. If you ever want to be forgiven you won't leave me in here, put me in the town with everyone else, Regina, please."

But Regina was not in the mood and she ripped her hand away disgusted and said "I would never want your forgiveness, you are a pathetic woman Snow, always looking for love in all the wrong places, I don't love you Snow and I never will." She then smirked before stepping towards the window.

Snow looked down in defeat before sitting down on the bed Regina slid down the side and yelled, "You have fun now dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel chapter 2

Days went by sense Regina had left and Snow was becoming more and more lonely. The only thing she had to keep her company in this world was herself, she found herself having conversation in her head. There had been nothing in the tower accept for the food. There was also a big ledge in the front where Snow watched her old friends go through their lives in a fog.

She still didn't see charming, which meant Regina had left him in the sleeping curse. Snow knew why Regina hated her but what she didn't understand was how she hated her so much she could ruin innocent lives because of it. Snow knew Regina loved her why else had she not killed her all the times she had. When she poisoned Snow with the apple, and even now she could have killed Snow but she locked her in a tower instead.

Regina would never admit it but Snow knew that Regina loved her. Snow thought that maybe Regina would realize that and release her and her friends. It was the only bit of hope that Snow had, if only Regina could dig deep down she would know her true feelings.

When Regina did come back she smirked when she saw Snow disheveled, her hair was mated and her hands had dirt over them from painting on the wall with mud. When Snow saw Regina she also smiled sweetly for Regina was the only person she had seen sense Regina had left the first time.

Snow took the food from Regina and placed them under the bed, like Regina was a guest in her home Snow also offered Regina a chair. Regina took it and said "I see you have been well". She said it with such a disgusted look it made Snow want to hide. Snow knew from her childhood that that looked only meant trouble.

Snow looked down said "not really but, sure" trying to find the right thing to say to keep Regina from becoming angry.

Regina said "the more horrible it is the better, then she went to stand up, be back in a couple weeks, don't have too much fun."

Snow quickly blocked the window tears falling down her cheeks as pleaded, "please let me go with you, I won't fight back I will do everything you tell me to, Regina I can't stay up here anymore."

Regina glared at Snow before hitting her across the face making her fall on her side, as she screamed "you don't get to talk to me in that manner, do you understand me Snow, and you're the prisoner."

Snow stayed down as blood fell from her nose and dripped to the ground as she said through sobs, "yes Regina sorry."

Regina cupped Snows chin as she said "you best remember that, now clean yourself up I will be back tomorrow so we can have a little fun."

Snow ripped her chin away knowing what Regina meant and she said "no". The tears turning to fear as she looked at Regina horrified.

Regina giggled while saying "oh yes Snow, you remember back at the castle how we had are fun when your daddy was away." Snow could feel Regina's words hit her like a ton of bricks and she quickly stood.

Snow backed away quickly from the window knocking things down as she said "it's ok Regina you don't have to come back." Was all Snow could make out because her mouth was so dry.

Regina started to chuckle devilishly as she said "now Snow you really need to make up your mind, I thought poor Snow was lonely." She sat back down which made Snow cringe at the thought of her staying any longer.

Snow put her hands to her stomach as she said "no more games Regina, please I am no longer a child." She could feel Regina's cold eyes look her up and down before saying "haven't you taken enough from me already."

Regina stopped laughing as she said hoarsely, "never, I will never be done ruining your life and everyone you have ever loved lives also." Snow knew this was true, Regina would never give up but this didn't anger Snow it only made her feel bad for Regina because of how much hurt the woman must feel to have treated her so cruelly her whole life.

Snow just looked down in shame knowing it was her fault Regina was this way to begin with. Regina started for the window once again this time Snow staying still as Regina said "loose that attitude by the time I come back, because if you don't, I will make sure the pain is a hundred times wore and she slid down.

Snow watched from the window as Regina ran back to town not looking back once. Snow fell to her knees and she sobbed as all the memories from her childhood slowly started to pile up in her brain.

**14 years ago**

Snow had just turned 16 when she had met a boy named Johnny. He was a sweet boy who she had started talking to from her ball. She would not be getting married until her ball when she turned 18 which was a tragedy because Johnny turned 18 that year. Snow and Johnny had a plan though, he would get her pregnant and when they told her dad she would have to let them marry because she would have made a heir.

It was a great plan only Snow and Johnny had chosen to partake in sexual activates a little too early, and Snow was almost 2 months pregnant when Regina had started to notice the difference in Snow.

It was after dinner that night when Regina had busted in her room, asking what was wrong. Snow tried to convince Regina she was just a little sick. But Regina had noticed the baby bump.

When Regina did figure it out she slapped Snow across the face and said "you little horror, you know your father will not be happy to hear this."

Snow stood up quickly and said "you can't tell him Regina, this is none of your business and father said you were not allowed to hit me anymore."

Regina took the girl by the roots of her hair bringing her close as she said "you want to tell him you spoiled brat, you tell him how I slapped you, and then I am just going to have to tell him your little secret." Snow struggled to get away from Regina's grip but found her much stronger than any man.

Regina held the girl close to her face and said "we are going to get rid of it."

Snow stopped struggling and disgust clouded her eyes as she said "I won't let you kill my child Regina, I can just have it and give it away."

Regina held Snow stronger as she said "you don't deserve that princess, we are going to erase the problem away and that is finale."

Snow dug her nails into Regina's leg making Regina grab it in pain before Snow escaped Regina's grip, and went to run for the door, but Regina grabbed her arm and through her on the bed and held her there by her wrists and said "where do you think your off too, we still have a baby to murder."

Snow spit in Regina's face and said "I won't let you touch my baby." Regina wiped her face off with her free hand and put her hand over Snows throat and started to choke her.

Snow frantically tried to get Regina's hand away but nothing worked as Snows cheeks turned red Regina smiled and said "you can't stop me" and Regina stuffed a liquid down Snows throat and let her go.

When she let go Snow jumped back to the end of the bed and tried to spit the liquid out. Regina placed her hand on Snows knee and said that is not going to work your baby is slowly dying inside you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Snow pulled her leg away and started to sob as she said "I will never forgive you Regina, you are truly a witch." She got up and went for the door but they closed before she got there.

Regina said "oh no Snow you are most definitely on bed rest, your still child will be coming soon." Snow slowly looked back at Regina trying to take in what her senses had just told her.

Regina got up and took Snows hand leading her to the bed as Snow easily followed knowing that Regina was more powerful then she seemed. Snow got into bed and Regina handed her a gown and said "labor won't be easy n those."

Snow changed she had no emotion no feeling except regret that she had ever made such a stupid plan putting such a innocent little child in harm's way. Regina sat next to Snow and pet her hair until her dead baby was to come.

When the baby did come Regina played the mother to Snow whipping away the girl's tears and holding her tight when the pain came. Snow did not resist she was in so much pain she could not even think.

But after all the pain the worst pain of all was not hearing the infant scream or cry, Snow felt sick as Regina put the dead body the box in which the baby would be buried in.

Snow buried her face in the pillow as she sobbed, Regina tried to comfort her by holding her close but it only made Snow miss her mother. Even though Regina had been the one who killed her baby she could not help herself but look for comfort in her. Regina was the only mother she had ever known accept her birth mother and this made Regina more like a drug then a comfort.

That was the last time Snow had ever truly defies Regina and Snow made a pact that she would never go back to that Regina ever again.


End file.
